Only Time Will Tell
by RhodesNDibiasefan
Summary: How would Ted react to Cody when he comes out? Will he accept him? This is my first time writing this :O
1. The truth comes out

**Disclaimer: I do not own ANY! of these characters that are to be named in this story, though all of wish we owned them. We don't WWE do, like everyone has the sexual ****orientation of Cody & Ted are fan made, don't like it WHY READ IT! Answer yourself that not me.**

_My first time writing one, D: I am worried Oh YEAH i am D:. I don't know what people will think -chews lip and is scared-_ _yes why yes my very very first time doing this. _

Chapters 1/?

* * *

Cody sighed to himself trying to figure out the best way to tell his best friend Ted DiBiase Jr that he was gay. Fear yet again fill Cody's mind because he actually didn't know how Ted would react to him being gay. Cody closed his eyes trying not to picture the events that would or could happen to him. Sighing to himself as he sat back in the seat of the rental car. He looked down at his hands and played with them.

Ted could not help but to look at Cody once they finally stopped at the red light, he wonder to himself what was wrong with Cody and why had been acting so strange since they left the arena and decided to meet up with some friends at the bar they wanted to go to. He sighed now and decided it was time to ask his best friend what was bothering him. Turning his head he stared at Cody and bit his lip wonder if he should ask but he spoke softly his Southern Drawl coming to as he did so, "Codes?...Baby boy what is wrong?" he asked.

Looking up at the older male, Cody shook his head and sighed "Nothing is wrong Ted, I promise" He said and nodded to his friend thinking to himself '_If only I could tell you what is wrong, what i am. But you won't accept me at all._' Returning his gaze back to his hand he moved one and fumbled with the radio and sighed as Love Story, by Taylor Swift filled the car. Cody laid his head back and closed his eyes tightly forcing the threatening tears that wanted to come to stay put and not trail down his cheeks.

Ted frowned but only nodded and turned his gaze back to the road looking up at the light and nodded his head "whatever you say Codes." He whispered and drove off once the light changed to green. He smirked and looked at his younger friend now and then and sighed and drove more until they reached the bar where their friends said that they would be. He slowly pulled into the parking lot and turned off the car and removed the key from the ignition and looked at Cody, "Coddles we are here" he said softly and unlocked the doors.

Nodding as he unbuckled his seat belt, Cody opened his door and got out and fixed his white button up shirt and his denim jeans and shuts his door a little bit to hard to get out any fear he had away and moved in step with Ted as they walked into the bar. Some of their friends where there as well as Randy and John Cena. Cody shook his head and saw his big brother figure Evan Bourne talking with Miz.

Frowning Cody looked at Ted and nodded and walked over to them and sat down across from Evan in the booth and looked up at him and smirked and shook his head "Hitting on the Miz now Evan?" Cody asked him only to gain a small laugh from the high flyer and miz. Shaking his head he looked down and then up as the waitress walked over to them.

Each of them order beers and chili cheese fires. Cody looked from Ted study his features, from his amazing blue eyes to the strength of his jaw, to his lips and down his body. Cody swallowed hard his breath hitching once his eyes moved more. He shook his head and looked up at Evan and frowned and grabbed his bottle of beer and took a long sip from it and sighed. '_Maybe this should be the night that i finally tell Ted that I'm gay that I've had feelings for him?_' He thought more to himself and knew what he should do, he could wait until they were alone and he planned to do that.

Ted smirked and listened to Miz ramble on about winning money in the bank, slowly taking a sip from his beer he tried to hold back his laughter and chuckled a bit as he swallowed down some of the liquid and nodded slowly, "Yea I doubt you beat Randy he is to tough and way out of league to beat." Ted laughed a bit louder as to be joined in by Evan and Cody.

Cody sighed finally getting a little bit tired he looked at Ted, "Teddy, can we leave now?" He asked softly just wanting to leave and get back to the hotel room and get some sleep or tell Ted what was on his mind the whole day and entire time they spent at the bar.

The ride back to the hotel was long and quite. Cody swallowed hard finally looking at Ted and sighed and noticed they were not far from the hotel and noticed Ted had stopped at red light about a few minutes away. "Ted...I...u...uhhh have to tell you something" He said and looked at him "Ted, I am erm, I'm gay." He said and dropped his head "I have had noticed I was gay since the first time I laid my eyes on you since you became my partner.

Silence...

Cody looked at Ted then dropped his head "Ted say something please" He said softly and looked at older best friend then bit his lip and waited for his older male's reply and looked up at him and frowned.

Ted finally spoke and looked at him "Your gay!" Ted could only yell and ask the question and stared at him "and you like me?, Cody I am sorry but I can't be gay and neither can you Cody!" Ted yelled more and looked at him and gripped the steering wheel and caused his knuckles to turn white.

Cody sensed and knew this would happen it played over in his mind. Quickly undoing his seat belt he took off from the car and slammed the door and ran to the hotel tears streaming down his cheeks. He didn't once look back at his older friend in the car. He didn't care, his heart was broken. Finally getting to the hotel he ran to his and Ted's room and used his key card going inside slamming the door full force and ran inside and got his suitcase and started to pack it up, his clothes and bathroom stuff like toothbrush, axe body wash, hair supplies and his grooming supplies. He sniffled and rubbed his eyes packing up his duffel bag, he left his key card on Ted's bed and left the room and went to Evan's.

Evan yawned answering his door and looked up seeing Cody. Right away he knew what was wrong, moving aside and letting Cody come into his room he frowned and shuts the door and went and got himself and Cody some sodas from the mini bar. He padded back to his bed and gave Cody one and looked at him "what happened Cody?" He asked his best friend softly and waited for his reply.

Cody could only look down crying more and sniffled "I told Ted that I was gay and he got mad and he yelled at me and I ended up leaving the car and ran back here, i knew this would happen Evan i just knew it." He sobbed and placed his drink onto the night stand and laid down and curled up into a small ball.

Frowning Evan moved to Cody and rubbed his back and looked at him "Codes, maybe he was shocked you never know buddy that he could have feelings for you to he is just scared that you randomly came out to him and told him." He murmured and looked at him and wiped away the tears that were threatening to come down more.

Meanwhile Ted drove to the hotel and pulled into the garage and sighed and sat in the parking spot and slowly turned the car off and pulled the key out of the ignition and chewed on his lip, '_why did I yell at him?_' He asked himself and looked down and sighed. He knew that Cody could be in his own room or he left and went home. Ted made his way inside the hotel room and to the elevator he walked in and pressed the 9th floor button. He exited the elevator and made his way to the room and noticed the lights were off no movement inside either. All his own fears came to him and broke his own heart. He swiped his key card and walked inside and turned on the light. A few small tears ended up sliding down his cheeks he noticed all of Cody's things were gone. He needed someone to talk to he knew that but who?

He pulled out his cell and looked down and texted Randy

Message

To: Randy  
Time: 8:00 pm  
From: Ted

_Randy, _

_I need help please, it is so important, Cody left and it is all my fault.  
_

_

* * *

_The End?

should I continue this?


	2. A Little Bit Of Help

I'd like to thank everyone who read chapter 1, sorry for the late update D:

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone who is this story.

* * *

Randy woke up to a text message, he groaned grabbing his cell phone and flipped it open and read the text message that Ted had sent him. Shaking his head from side to side he huffed and decided he had better call him.

"What the hell did you do now DiBiase!" The Viper yelled loudly.

"**_Well..." Ted started to say the swallowed hard before finishing. "Cody told me that he was gay and that he liked me well basically he told me about his feelings for me Randy_**." Ted Spoke.

"Oh no what did you do after he said that to you Ted?" He asked clamly.

_**"I told him that i was not gay at all, and that he could not be gay either." **_He said_** "He got hurt and ran off Randy."**_ Ted bit down on his bottom lip after he spoke_**. **_He took a deep breath finishing,_** "I wanted to talk him about what he had told me but when i came back to our hotel room. He was gone"**_ He said.

"Dude you are a huge asshole!" The Viper yelled again. "Damn dude you don't think before you even speak! I knew that Cody liked you he told me, I told him that he should wait for the right moment." He growled, "Looks like he thought that was the right moment and you broke his damn heart Ted!" He snapped yelling into the phone.

Ted all but flinched from how mad Randy sounded, he sighed heavily **"What should I do now Randy? If I find Cody he won't talk to me, he will hate me forever, I lost him Randy, I lost my bestfriend." He whimpered then frowned "I lost my Codes, my Baby-boy i lost him"**

Randy sighed running his hand over his face speaking clamly into the phone "Ted if you care for him as much as i can tell you do. Get off your ass DiBiase and go find your Boy." He said then hung up his phone and laid back down drifting back off into a deep sleep.

Ted hung up his phone afterwards and pinched the bridge of his nose slightly biting down on his lower lip. He looked over at the empty bed next to his, "I fucked up super bad, That is where my Cody should be at" He said to himself.

Sighing Ted looked through his iPhone and flipped through some pictures of him and Cody. He stopped at his favorite one. The day him and cody went to the beach to spend time together. He sighed and just admired how beautiful Cody looked and how Cody was the most beautiful guy he saw and met in the WWE. He shook his head violently and sighed, "No i can't, i just can't my family will hate me" He said to himself.

Ted just laid back against the pillows and sighed, he flipped through contacts and found Cody's number. He swallowed hard pressing it so he could send him a text message. He thought about it as it ran through his mind some. Maybe, just maybe he felt the same way about Cody, maybe he did love him or like him. But it was to late now, Cody was gone.

_Message:_

_To: Cody_

_From: Ted_

_Time: 9:00 pm_

_Codes,_

_Baby boy please come back to our room, I am sorry._

_-Ted_

He pressed send the laid his phone down on the end table after exiting out of the contacts. Reaching over he turned the light off and laid down covering up and closed his eyes going to sleep. Somehow he had to get Cody back, his Cody he had to get him back. Just so they could talk.

* * *

2nd one is finally updated, oh my O.o dang this was a long time to update a story.

A lot is going on right now for me, my ma is going through Chemo Therapy right now she has skin cancer, so i will try and update soon, If not i am sorry.

Leave Reviews

telling me what you think will happen.


	3. Timid Cody

**AlphonseBuclay**: Your ideas were awesome :] Thank you so much i hope you enjoy this chapter :]

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone of the WWE though i know i wish i do but :P i doon't sadly

Anyways Enjoy :]

* * *

Cody stirred slightly in his sleep sighing as he woke up slowly, batting his eyelashes some his baby blue eyes looked over the room he was in. He looked up and Evan sleeping next to him. Cody sighed and stretched out his aching body and got up going to the bathroom splashing cold water on his face before coming out. He smiled and sighed, Evan was such a good friend to him and was always there for him. Cody looked at his Iphone and sighed seeing a text from Ted. He chewed on his bottom lip and thought for a minute or two then replied back to him.

Message:

To: Teddy

From: Cody

Time: 10:30

Ted,

No i am sorry but i am coming back. You hurt me.

He pressed send the rubbed his eyes and sighed, "damn it" He mumbled realizing he had left his cell phone charger in the room he used to share with Ted. He frowned and left a note for Evan stating that he had to get his charger for his phone and that he would be right back. Before leaving the room he smirked placing it on the table by the door and left. He sighed placing the key card into his pocket and walked off. Suddenly he bumped into someone and looked up to see who it was so he could apologize for being rude since he was not paying any attention while he was walking. He looked up and saw the New Nexus.

"I am sorry Punk er i mean sir Cm Punk, I was not really watching were i was walking and i am." He stopped catching his breath, "Sorry" He said.

"Watch and actually pay attention next time as in which was your walking Gay Boy Rhodes" Cm Punk laughed and walked off his members following behind him.

Cody looked and watched Punk off with his gang and rolled his eyes and shook his head "Shove it ass clown" He snorted and walked off but stopped hearing Punk call his name.

"Yo Rhodes," He said stopping in his tracks and turned to face him and smirked "Watch your back Pretty boy from now on, i am sure you will never say that to me again." He glared at him and walked away.

Cody went back to walking and shook his head. He looked up at the room number frowning seeing 'Room 245' written on it. He frowned and sighed entering his 'Old' room he used to share with Ted. He sighed looking over at the bed seeing Ted sleeping. Fighting back the urge to cry Cody just searched for his cell phone charger and grabbed it and walked off. He rubbed his eyes leaving the room shutting the door quietly behind him.

Mason Ryan who had been watching Cody the whole time order to follow him by his leader Cm Punk. He nodded and smirked seeing when now would be the 'right time' to attack Cody. He chose that now was the right time and walked up to him and shoved him hard against the wall and smirked pinning him. "Aww hey pretty boy upset cause Ted turned you down." He laughed and smiled "No one likes a fag on the roster Cody" He snorted and punched Cody hard in the gut.

Cody squirmed but stopped feeling that punch that he just got. He yelped and fought back the tears still "Stop it, leave me alone!" He yelled hoping someone would at least hear him.

Mason glared and smirked slamming Cody down hard onto the ground then soon began to punch him "Shut up Queer!" He yelled and kicked Cody in his ribs then stomped on his chest and stomach. He chuckled looking down at the now defenseless male that was on the floor coughing and struggling to breath. "No one will save you Rhodes!" He snapped.

Cody screamed out in pain, "Please Stop leave me alone!" He cried out and begged "please" He begged.

"Oh and your a begger, i said shut it do you hear me Cody shut your mouth!" He yelled and keeled down punching Cody hard in the nose then right in the mouth. He stood up and kicked and punched at Cody some more. He heard someone coming so he decided that it was time to make a run for it. He went to the room where the New Nexus was staying at.

Cody placed his face into his hands feeling the blood from his busted lip and his nose. The taste was awful to him. He felt unsure and unsafe. He cried and curled up shaking once he felt a hand on his shoulder "D.d.d.'t hurt me please" He cried slightly.

The mystery person sighed rubbing the younger males shoulder then his arm frowning, "shh shh, Cody no one will hurt you, not while we are here." The person said softly. Gently picking up Cody taking him to the room where his friends were.

* * *

Ya know i was thinking of having Ted come and save Cody but since New Nexus attacked him idk xD

it's super hard to say who just picked up Cody and took him to a safe place

any guesses xD

reviews and damn two chapters in 1 day woot!

and i know i making Cody seem weak i am sorry D:


	4. Cody Wonders

Another update, thanks for the Reviews they are really bringing me me back to my writing , My muses are random like i may do a Justin and Cody Rhodes fic here soon. It all depends on stuff. Like soon i must work on my profile and add stuff to it, Cause it is all, Blah, so yep. my updating will be slow!

Chapter 4 is here :] well enjoy sometimes it leaves a cliff a hanger i guess. O.o maybe maybe not. Well enjoy this!

Disclaimer: I do now own anything or anyone from the WWE though i wish i did. :']

Light Summary: Well Cody is still leery about being anywhere near Teddy, maybe he will understand more? or will Teddy finally come out to Cody

* * *

The mystery man held Cody as he carried him to his room sighing. Him and his friend were going to go out to a club but he knew that bringing Cody in would delay them. He frowned opening his door and walked inside holding the young male close to him. His friends just stared at him wide eyed and confused as to why he was holding Cody. One finally spoke up and looked at him "Dude, man what the hell happened?" He asked looking at his male friend.

The one who was holding Cody shook his head "Look Mason Ryan was beating him up cause he is gay, it is tough being gay in this career i should know okay." He said with his South African accent, "Look Heath, he was in the same spot i was in okay. Remember you saved me from getting beat up." He said softly looking over at him with puppy eyes.

Wade, Heath and Ezekiel finally nodded their heads understanding their male friend. Ezekiel looked over at Wade, "Come on man, let leave Justin and Heath to care for Cody, we can meet them at the club i am sure they won't mind." He said softly. Wade nodded "Yes, lets go, you guys okay with that?" He asked the two men. They nodded "Sure" They watched their two friends leave. Heath patted his boyfriend on the shoulder giving it a light firm squeeze then kissed his keep, "Okay Angel, lets get this young on cleaned up." He said and walked off to the bathroom to get a wash cloth.

Cody sniffled looking up at Justin as he was placed onto the bed carefully, "Thank you, but you really didn't need to save me, i am fine." He lied. Justin shook his head looking at him, "Look i was in your spot once before i don't like to see people get beat up just because of their sexuality them being gay or whatever, Its not their fault. Don't blame yourself Codes." He said and looked at him as Heath came out with wash cloth. Cody looked at them, "Thank, but before you guys go to the club do you think that you can take me back to Evans room, i am staying with him for a while." He said softly.

"Sure thing Cody," Heath said with a Southern drawl. Cody nodded looking down hearing the bit of the drawl come from Heath reminded him of Teddy. He whimpered and let tears fall. "You okay?" Justin asked wiping the blood off of him. Cody shook his head and sniffled "No, i just wish i never came out to him, to Teddy." Heath and Justin looked at one another before looking at Cody, "We are sorry Cody, i know how you feel." Justin said and looked at him, "The cuts are minor, they will heal soon, don't worry." He said getting up and nodded to Heath.

"Mason will pay i promise you that, Cody. We will keep you safe from the New Nexus." Justin offered, "Mason did a terrible number on you and i am really sorry that it had to happen to such a sweet guy like you." He added. Heath nodded his head helping Cody get to his feet as the three men left. Justin turned and turned off the lights and locked the door behind them.

Cody sighed looking down stuffing his cell and Ipod charger into his pockets, " I am confused as to how he found out, there was no way he could have heard me tell Teddy in the car." He said as he walked with them.

Ted woke up and stretched sitting up. He slowly got out of bed and changed his clothes spraying on some AXE body spray and brushed his teeth, he grabbed his deodorant and put some on too then placed it on the counter. The room felt to odd without Cody's things next to his, He rinsed he mouth then sighed as he spit it into the sink and walked out turning off the light. He grabbed his phone reading the text from Cody. He frowned looking down. He sighed then looked down at his clock "It is still night time, i guess i could work out." He sighed grabbing his gym bag leaving his room. He turned after locking the door, he noticed some blood on the floor, "Oh, no what the hell happened here?" He asked himself.

Ted began walking down the hall and saw Cody walking with Justin and Heath. He thought before walking up "Hey guys, could i uhh talk with Cody, Alone? Once i'm done with him, I'll take him to Evan's room i promise." He said and watched as Heath and Justin nodded then left to meet their friends at the club. Ted took a deep breath looking at Cody, "Cody please come back to our room i miss you" He said softly then looked him over seeing the cuts, "Oh god, Cody that is your blood back there, what, i." He frowned "Cody what happened?" He asked.

Cody frowned and turned his head trying not to cry in front of Ted, as if that was bad enough, he ran off before. He took a deep breath and looked back at Ted, "Mason Ryan. He beat up cause i am well gay Teddy. He said some things i just don't know how he found out and i would like to know why Teddy, But i am sorry i'm not coming back to our room." He said and looked at him, "I'm better off staying with Evan at least he understands me." He said.

"Cody! i understand you too, i knew you longer than Evan, you always hung out with me and my baby brother Brett. Baby Boy don't do this, please not now Cody come back to me, to our room. I miss you Cody." He frowned touching his cheek, "Please Cody." He asked looking at him.

Cody looked at him and sighed staring into his eyes "Teddy no, okay." He said "You hurt me so bad you broke my heart really you think i'd come back to the room i share with you and everything between us will be normal again?" He asked.

"Codes, Baby-Boy, Coddles, please" He said as spoke with his Southern Drawl placing a had onto Cody's shoulder "For me Codes, we will talk work things out. Just hear me out Cody, I miss you" He said looking at him.

Cody pushed Ted's hand down and looked at him, "No" He said and turned to walk.

Ted acted fast and grabbed Cody's arm and turned him around "Cody please, i am begging you to give me one more Chance to prove to you that you haven't lost me!" He looked at him "Cody please" He said softly.

"Fine " Cody said and pulled his arm away "Just let me get my stuff." He said and walked off. Ted followed him "I'll help" He said softly and walked next to Cody, "Look Cody." He said. Smirking Cody looked at him "Ted shush, we will talk later okay." He said and got to Evan's room. He walked inside grabbing his stuff placing a new note for Evan, saying he would be staying in his old room with Ted.

They walked back to their room. Cody tossed his stuff aside and sat on his bed, "Teddy you smell like the AXE I bought you why? It's like going on 10:00 at night." He said. Ted smiled looking at him "Hell Codes, I thought it was morning that is why but i was going to work but i guess i'll stay in." He said "I mean we do have time off., So that gives us time to talk i guess."

Cody held up a hand "I already know what your going to say, your going to tell me you can not be gay that your married and such blah blah" He said "Enough said Teddy i am tired i am going to bed, We have to move to the next town and i want to at least go to a club tomorrow." He said and laid back on his bed under the covers turning on his side closing his eyes.

Ted sighed, _'If you only knew Cody, if really only knew'_

* * *

Leave reivews and my updating will slow! :/

My mom is starting her Chemo Therapy soon


	5. Breaking Point

Now again as i saw i do wish i owned Cody and Ted and others but sadly only the WWE can own them

*sighs* Sad i know but

Disclaimer!: I Do not own anyone or anybody in this story

Let's see if Ted actually spills his guts to Cody :']

* * *

Ted inhaled watching Cody sleep, sighing he pinched the bridge of his nose sitting down on the bed. He swallowed hard sighing and looked down at his phone as it rang. Closing his eyes he answered "Oh hey Kristen." He said softly hearing her talk, "Oh that is cool well i guess i will see you tomorrow then in the next town, yea i am going to sleep so see ya soon." He said and hung up and looked at Cody.

"Codes?" He asked softly getting up and went over sitting down beside his friend and placed his hand onto his arm, "Baby-Boy, i want you to know something." He said softly and chewed on his lip, "I'll tell you tomorrow, i want you happy Codes." He whispered and lent down and placed a soft kiss onto Cody's temple and covered him up, "Good night Baby-Boy." He smiled and got up and went over to his bed, climbing under the covers he laid his head back on the pillow closing his eyes. He sighed sitting up and turned the night stand light off laying back down. He dosed off soon afterward.

Cody groaned turned onto his other side and slept peacefully. He woke up to the sound of the shower going and sat up stretching and scratched his head shaking it. Blinking a few times he felt confused, did Ted tell him he really had something to say to him. He shook his head not believing it.

He got up out of the bed and sighed just changing he clothes, he decided he'd shower in the next town, the next hotel that they where staying at.

Ted came out with a towel around his waist and looked over at Cody, "Morning Sleeping Beauty." He chuckled and smiled walking over to him, "Sleep well?" He asked.

He nodded his head at Ted "Yea i did Teddy, I'm going to shower at the next hotel hope you don't mind." He laughed and packed up his things. Ted rolled his eyes nodding "Sure Baby-Boy. He said and dried off getting dressed also packing his things.

Both of the two men walked out and headed to the bus. Both sat beside each other and watched a movie on the way there. Cody chewed on his lip and rubbed his eyes sighing. "I wonder if there are any good clubs i may go to one." He smiled and looked at Ted.

Ted sighed rolling his eyes "They probably do Baby-Boy, I'll tag along." He said softly and sighed knowing he would have to bring Kristen along. Ted sat up more once the bus stopped Ted got up with the young male and they both made their way to get a rental car.

Cody tossed their bags into the back seat and got into the passenger side and yawned laying his head on the window as Ted drove again. Cody sighed and got out once Ted parked the car. He walked in next to his friend and checked in getting a room. Cody headed to the elevator and looked at Ted. The whole ride to their room was quiet. Cody finally was relieved once they made to the room they were on. Both made it to the room they where which was room 218. Cody sighed heading in after unlocking the door. He grabbed some clean clothes and made his way to the bathroom stripping down and began to shower.

Ted sat on his bed with his head in hands thinking. He looked up seeing Kristen walk in. "Oh hey there, would you like to join me and Cody in going to a club?" He asked and looked at her. He smirked when she nodded.

Cody stepped out after 59 minutes and went to the skin wrapping a towel around his waist. He stretched some more and wiped off the mirror and looked at himself and picked up his toothbrush and began to brush his teeth. He smirked spitting the toothpaste into the skin and grabbed the mouth wash rinsing out his mouth. He fixed his hair spiking it up and dried off, he pulled up his boxers and jeans zipping them up and buttoning them. He shook his head putting on his belt then his light blue shirt. He looked at himself again nodding before heading out. He looked seeing Ted and Kristen talking. He sat down pulling on his socks then placed his shoes on and got up "Ready?" He asked softly then got up and left.

Ted followed behind him with Kristen. The three of them made their way to the car and getting in Cody sat in the back as Ted sat up front with Kristen. Cody sighed and looked out the window, then smiled when Ted pulled into the parking lot of a club. He got out first heading inside and went up to the bar order him a Jack Daniels and vodka. He drank both then sat there and talked with John Cena and Randy Orton who came up to him. He shook his head and turned around.

"You think Kristen knows Codes?" John Cena asked and looked at him, " I mean that you like Ted?" He asked softly so no one would hear. "Naw i don't think so Cena." Cody mumbled and looked up seeing Kristen smirking at him, "You like my husband, well i'm going to tell you this Cody Runnels, stay away from him." She glared and smacked him across the face. "He is mine and you can't have him." She turned and walked off to find Ted.

Cody rubbed his cheek and looked down and turned around facing the bar tender who gave him a smile and poured him another Vodka and some Jack Daniels, 'here man" He said and walked off to take more orders. Cody downed them fast and got one after another. "Fuck it guys, you see now i have to stay away from him. Tell him i am going back and he can ride with y'all."

John and Randy watched as the young male left. Randy sighed and frowned knowing Cody would be crying and be in a horrible state on the way back. He looked at Cena and walked over to Ted and Kristen, "Alright bitch" He said to her and looked at Ted "Ted, tell this bitch of a wife you got to back off Cody!" He yelled "Next time she slaps him i'll beat the hell out of you both!" He snapped. John came up and got in front of Randy, "Look Ted. She told Cody to stay away from you, because he likes you, he left drunk pretty much crying. Ted, I'm taking Cody to my room once we get back, he does not need this at all." He said softly and sighed "Your getting a ride home with me, so you better have Kristen behave, or she will walking." He turned and walked off with Randy.

Ted turned his wife and looked at her, "What the hell why did you do that to him Kristen!" He asked confused, "Why?" He looked at her. Kristen touched his cheek "Teddy come on he is a gay, a faggot he is pathetic i don't want him around you Teddy, is that a crime.?" She asked and looked at him. "Yea, because it just so happen that I love him!" He said and pushed her back, "It's over Kristen i'm done with someone like you, You can't have me and judge Cody right in front of me got it!" He yelled, "I want a divorce and you try to pull blackmail shit, i'll have my father sue you." He said and stormed off to find Randy and John, once he found them he told them what he just did. Both patted his shoulder "Bout time man" They laughed, "Ya gonna tell you family?" He asked.

Ted chewed his lip, "Tomorrow after i tell Cody my feelings and get him to know i want him in my life forever." He said and order him a beer and sipped it talking with his friend.

Cody hiccuped and wiped his eyes with his free hands as he drove their rental car, "Why me. I love him so much." He sniffled. He picked up his phone once he stopped at a red light calling Ted. He frowned once he got voice mail but left one, "Teddy, I love you, i really do i don't care that i am pouring out my feelings over the phone. I am sorry Teddy, Kristen has told me to stay away from you, so i guess i have to. Know this Teddy, your the only one i think about. I love you so much Teddy, i just only think of you. I wish i could have you in my life as more than a friend Teddy. Your amazing and i love you." He said and hung up tossing his phone aside. He drove off and sniffled he could hardly see anything at this point. He sighed picking up his speed was heading through a green light when a semi truck honked it's horn late and hit the side of the rental car.

Someone one the sidewalk saw and called 911 right after it happened. They told them the street and what had happened. The witness waited for the paramedics to arrive, they rushed over to Cody's car since the driver of the semi was out and waiting as well. They had to saw the door open to get him out and onto the stretcher. They placed a neck brace around his neck. Once they got into the ambulance and got everything set up they sped their way back as the police took a statement from the witness.

Soon after they arrived at the hospital, they rushed to ICU where he was looked over and taken to the ER to be stitched up from the cuts that were on his body. His arm was broken so he had to have surgery but Dr. Woods said to wait till Cody was up and better. He looked at his nurses and told them to take Cody back to the ICU. They did and placed an Oxygen mask onto him and called the hotel and asked to speak to Vince, they explained what had happened. Soon after that the waiting room was filled up with both SD, and the Raw Roster.

Evan called Randy and told him what happened. Randy hung up and looked at Ted, "Cody has been in a car accident he was hit by a semi truck we need to get there now." He said. Ted jumped up and ran off with John and Randy to the car not caring that he left Kristen behind. They got to the hospital with an hour thanks to Randy's speeding. Ted ran inside and asked Vince if he could see Cody. Vince nodded.

Ted walked to the room where he was told that Cody would be at. He swallowed hard and stopped at the door. Small tears falling as he saw Cody's limp body just laying on the hospital bed. He looked so broken. Ted sucked it up and walked over to the chair and sat down taking Cody's good hand and kissed it. "Damn Codes, baby" He said "Shit, where do i begin?" He said softly huffing. "Cody, i can't lose you." He whispered trying to figure out how to tell Cody about his feelings for him. "I was told you were in a coma and that if i talk to you, you may wake up early." He sighed. 'This is going to be along night maybe a week or so' He thought. He frowned as he noticed that Cody was hooked up to so many machines till the DR knew if he would be okay to have then removed.

Ted laced their fingers together chewing his lip, he would end up waiting till he told his family so he could ask them to be here when he told Cody. He laid his head onto the bed and closed his eyes.

* * *

I know sad ending, and a cliff hanger if Ted will actually have the guts to call his parents and tell them and if he will tell Cody.

Well leave reviews and ideas please & Thank you :]

Well my mom starts her Chemo next week so i won't update for a while i am sorry!


	6. The Author's Note

I am super sorry for the lack of my updating but my computer is being a lame wad right now

but have no fear i will be back to updating soon x]

I graduate from High School June 1st and plus my mom has been having a hard during her Chemotherapy so i am sooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry.

hope you all forgive me :[.

Again i am sorry i have not updated anytime sooner, i would have but i am just not in the mood

but i will writing soon since Ted & Cody are now on SD together :]

i may make a Cody/Evan one

if anyone messages me on here with ideas i will.

K thanks :]

-CodyNDibiaseFan-

The Owner


End file.
